the concert
by flarey phoenix
Summary: wild rabid evil demonic ghosts couldn't tare a summary out of me...DxS lemony


**Ok since y'all loved the last one and I got put on a few faves lists for it, I'm putting up another one, BEWARE THE MIND POLLUTING HOT CHOCOLATE **

Concert

Sam had been nagging Danny to go to a concert with her ever since she saw the poster on the school wall

"Come on Danny, please" she begged

"Do I really have to go" he whined

"please, I don't want to go on my own, cause well it finishes late and well I don't wanna walk home in the dark, on my own" she stated,

"I'll go" he stated quickly

"Thanks" she said smiling

"Your welcome, now when is this concert?" he asked

"Tonight, here" she said and gave him a ticket

"Where did this came from?" he asked confused

"I bought two instead of one" she stated smirking

"You knew I'd come, didn't you?" he asked smirking

"Yep" she said still smirking

"Oh I'm guna get you" he stated playfully

"And how do you propose you are going to catch me Mr Fenton?" she asked playing, he waved his hand an a green energy surrounded her

"Ever since my eighteenth birthday, I've been able to put a force field around anything I want" he stated

"Could you let me go, I have to get ready for the concert, and so do you" she stated

"Fine" he said and let her go

"Thanks, now go, we don't wanna be late" stated Sam

"Fine, when does it start" he asked

"At eight" she stated

"Eight, that's only an hour to go!" he stressed

"And, you're the ghost boy, anything's possible, I'll be round in 35 minutes be ready" she stated and ran off

"YOU OWE ME FOR THIS" he yelled and walked to his house, it took him thirty minutes to get ready "she so owes me for this" he said to himself as he looked in the mirror at what he had on, he had black jeans on with rips in them and a black top saying, 'I'm anything but normal' (hehehe, well it is true) "well it's time to go" he said as the door bell rung, he ran downstairs (More like flew) and opened the door, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened (funny mental piccy)

"what" asked Sam, she was wearing black baggy jeans with chains coming off them, a black top saying, 'lets play a game called 'when you catch fire', her hair was down, she had black nail-varnish on, purple eye-shadow, purple lip-loss, a studded chocker on and studded black wrist bands,

"Whoa" he finally got out

"Like it?" she asked

"Like it? I love it" he stated and she blushed

"You look good yourself" she stated blushing

"Thanks" he said blushing

"Well lets go" she said and dragged him out of them house

"Where is it, I'll fly us there" he said

"I'd rather walk, took me ages to do my hair" she said

"Ah, right" he stated understanding, "so where is it?" he asked

"The field at the park, you know that massive field, which never gets used" she said

"Oh right, I knew that place would come in handy" he stated smirking

"Sure, ya did" she stated playfully, they walked to the park and to the ticket collector; it was one of the band members

"Mark?" asked Sam

"Sam?" he asked

"I can't believe it, I've not seen you in like three years" he stated hugging her

"Chocking…not breathing" she stated, and he let her go

"Soz Sam, so what have you bin up to" he asked

"Who's this?" asked Danny suspiciously

"Why so suspicious, jealous?" he asked

"Oh ha, ha, Mark, Danny this is my cousin Mark, Mark this is Danny my best friend"

"Nice to meet you Danny" he stated smirking

"Same here" stated Danny smiling

"So why are you here?" asked Sam

"I'm part of the band, here have these, but don't tell the guys I gave em too ya, they'll kill me" he stated and gave them backstage passes

"Thanks Mark" said Sam

"Seya after the show" he said and they walked in, they found a space near the front as the band came on the stage

"YO LADIES AND GENT, WE'RE THE PHONEIX FLAMES, AND WE'RE READY TO ROCK" yelled the lead singer into the mic, then mark walked up

"ok dudes and dudettes, the first song will be called 'down to the devil', it was first sung by hellfire club, we hope you like it" he stated and walked back as the keyboard started, then the guitars came in blasting with the drums

_Roaming the plains,_

_Where a number is your name,_

_Through a puddle lighting up in the dark,_

_Oh look into a mirror_

_Is it what you wanna see?_

_Or just a cuddle toy_

_The volcans wash ashore _

_No I don't care what you say_

_Into the darkness I plough my way_

_I'm striking out _

_For paradise_

_To be the one I like_

_We're goin down to the devil_

_We are striking out for paradise _

_To bedlam below_

_Down to the devil_

_The mad parade is coming home,_

_Can't you hear the sound?_

_As they make the hammer pound_

_Rusty nails into a coffin of your size_

_To bury you alive_

_To make sure until your right _

_Then they reap you_

_When you're beautiful enough in their eyes_

_And they learn to make you believe_

_Put up glass ceilings that you can't see_

_To let down the freak_

_They don't want you to be_

_We're goin down to the devil_

_We are striking out for paradise _

_To bedlam below_

_Down to the devil_

_The mad parade is coming home,_

The guitars and drums were blasting out, as everyone cheered louder and louder mark winked at Sam and she smirked

"I always knew he was good, but I didn't know just how much" she shouted

"Now I'm glad I came" stated Danny smirking, and the keyboard came in for a minute then the guitars started again

_We're goin down to the devil_

_We are striking out for paradise _

_To bedlam below_

_Down to the devil_

_The mad parade is coming home,_

_Down to the devil_

_We are striking out for paradise _

_To bedlam below_

_Down to the devil_

_Mad parade is coming home,_

_Oh were goin down to the devil_

_We are striking out for paradise _

_To bedlam below_

_Down to the devil_

_The mad parade is coming home,_

The music died down as everyone applauded and cheered

"Ok guys, we're guna take a short break, but our friend on the keyboard wont be, hehe, can we have Sam manson on the stage please" asked Mark, sam looked astonished and shook her head sayin no, he smirked

"Go on Sam" stated Danny

"Now you owe me" she stated and walked up shaking her head

"Ok guys this will be a short song, we don't wanna strange my cousins voice box" stated Mark smirking at the scowling Sam

"I'm goin to kill you after this, you do know that right" she stated angrily

"Ok guys, we have lately heard a rumour, that there is two famous lovebirds in Amity" he stated and Sam's eyes widened, se knew what was coming

"OH YOUR ARE SO DEAD" she yelled

"Try is cuz" he said

"I'm guna get phantom on your arse" she stated evilly

"OK GUYS MISS MANSON WILL BE SINGING, she is so guna kill me for this, but she will be singing 'I can't help falling in love with you'"

"NOW IT'S OFFICALL, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN" she yelled

"Come on Sam" he said

"No" she stated flatly

"GO ON" yelled everyone even Danny who was blushing at that moment

"SHUT IT" she yelled

"Go on" said Mark

"Fine" she said "but you die after this" she added darkly, she walked up to the mic as the beat started

_Do, dooo, doo _

_I just can't help fallin in love with you_

_Wise man say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you _

_Shall I say, would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Mark came in at this part

_Like a river flows, into the sea_

_So it goes_

_Something's are meant to be_

_Something's are meant to be_

_If I help make it my whole life through_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with, you_

And she finished smiling; Danny was astonished since she was looking at him the entire time,

"Ok guys, that has gotta have helped" stated Mark

"LOVEBIRDS" cheered everyone, they knew there was no point in arguing anymore danny was thrilled and Sam was unsure what to do, so she walked off the stage and up too Danny

"Erm, I erm" she stuttered

"What you said in that song, who was it about" he asked

"Er, y-you" she said unsure

"m-me" he stuttered

"Yeah, I understand if you don't like me" she said turning round

"Hey" he said and put his hand on her shoulder, she turned back round to face him "you, do know, I've bin wanting to hear you say, or sing that for ages right?" he asked as he walked up closer to her smiling,

"You have?" she asked

"Yep, now how can we make this official?" he said smirking

"I don't know, how about you come up with a solution" she said

"Fine" and he leaned closer and kissed her passionately while everyone cheered, they broke apart a few minutes after for air

"Sam, I love you" stated Danny and she smiled at him

"I love you too, clueless" she stated smirking as he smiled at her lovingly

"Give it up, for the new famous couple, people" stated Mark into the mic, the concert ended an hour after and Sam and Danny had gone backstage

"Hey guys, you two got us a lot of attention" stated the lead vocalist and the band leader

"Thanks" stated both teens in unison

"Now, I know you wanna kill mark so, he's hidin behind the chairs" he stated

"Oh thanks" stated Mark grumpily

"Nah, he helped, so I'll let him live" stated Sam smirking

"So rumours say, you know the ghost kid, are they true?" asked Devon (lead singer)

"Yeah, I know him" she stated "but then everyone does, he shows up a lot here, helpin out" she stated quickly

"Ah, right, so you know him personally then, well could you get him to come and visit, you know we want an autograph" stated Kevin, (drums) Danny smirked

"I'll ask him about it" said Danny rolling his eyes

"Thanks," they said

"Well, we're guna go now" stated Sam smiling

"Ok, let's go" said Danny smirking

"Seya Sam" stated Mark

"Seya, Mark" she said and they walked to her house (cough-mansion-chough…what, I have a sore throat)

"MUM, I'M HOME" she yelled, no answer, she found a note "dear Sammy-kins…oh I hate her, we've left early on that business trip, seya in two weeks" she read "my parents left, again" she stressed

"Come on Sam, you have a mansion…to yourself" stated Danny

"I know, it's just all the maids are off, and I get bored on my own" she said glumly

"How about I stay over for a bit, watch a movie or something" he said

"Ok, lets watch a movie" she stated ignoring all the pictures popping up in her head right now of her and Danny alone in a big empty house…alone "ok which one?" she asked bending over to look at the films

"You pick" he stated crouching next to her

"Erm, I don't know" she said honestly

"How about, I just tickle you instead" he stated grabbing her and tickling her

"No…Danny…stop please" she said laughing

"Make me" he challenged still tickling her

"Fine" she stated laughing and pushed up and kissed him, he stopped as she pulled away then they noticed the position they were in Danny was on top of Sam and Sam was out of breath from laughing, if someone had of walked in at that moment, man would that of needed explaining

"Erm sorry" stated Danny getting up

"i-it's ok" she said sadly, she was hoping something would have happened, she looked at him, and he looked at her (I'M TURNING INTO A ROMANTIC SAP, HELP ME)

"Oh I can't stop myself" he stated and kissed her hungrily and she kissed back with the same hunger (beware the mind polluting hot chocolate has struck again) hands roamed and sam ripped off his shirt with help from intangibility on Danny's account and her hands roamed over his well built chest _'thank you ghost hunting' _she thought as he fazed off her shirt and pushed her against the wall (never give me hot chocolate late at night, seriously) she straddled his waist as his hands roamed, he fazed off her baggy pants and felt up her legs, (naughty Danny) he carried her over to the couch and led her down, then fazed off his own jeans leaving them both in their underwear, he climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck making her groan in pleasure, she felt her bra faze off her, she gasped as he kissed and nipped the hardened peaks as she arched her back at the pleasure he was giving her

"Da…nny" she said moaning as he left a fresh trail of kisses from her neck over her breasts, she felt something prod her thigh as he kissed her jaw, she reached down and rubbed the tip of his manhood, he hissed in pleasure as she continued this, he stopped her after a minute

"You're too good at that" he stated, his eyes hazy and lust filled, as were hers, she attacked his lips hungrily nipping the hot flesh, his semi-rough hands glided over her soft pale skin making her arch her back again in ecstasy, he fazed off the rest off her underwear and inserted a finer into her making her gasp sharply as he inserted another, he pulled them out and crawled down and inserted his tongue

"Danny…oh god, Danny…don't…stop" she said groaning as he continued to dart his tongue in and out of her, after a minute he stopped

"Danny, please" she asked and he understood he fazed out of his boxers, here eyes widened at it's size, she parted her les "danny be gentle, it's my first time" she said and he nodded and inserted himself into her making her gasp and dig her nails into his back as he broke her barrier, a tear rolled down her cheek

"Are you ok" he asked, his voice filled with guilt and worry

"I'm fine" she said as the pain was replaced by sensational pleasure, she rocked her hips signalling him to move, he pulled halfway out and thrust back in,

"Faster" she said moaning and he quickened the pace, sending waves of ecstasy over her like electricity going through someone's entire body, she matched it making him moan in pleasure, he loved the fact he could do this to her and she loved it too, the pace escalated, both groaning in pleasure and ecstasy, they reached their peaks and screamed as their juices mixed, Danny collapsed on top of Sam, both panting heavily he rolled next to her (big couch)

"I love you" stated Sam out of breath

"I love you too, Sammy" he said kissing her neck lovingly, they both fell asleep in each others arms, the moonlight reflecting the sweat from their lovemaking basking them in a eternal glow of love.

**That ending was sooo good, I mean come on, I'm a Goth and I can come up with that, where do I get this stuff, ok I'm a bit over the top with my self proclaiming best writer ever, (I never did that, honest I didn't) this was for all the fans of the last one, hope you like this one review nicely please -insert big puppy dog eyes here-**


End file.
